Hospital Nights
by EndlessFighter
Summary: This is just a little OS to Forgivness and stuff. What if Luke and lorelai would#ve kissed in the hospital? Read and find out.


**Hey everyone wave Yes, you see correctly, it's me :)**

**Sorry I've been MIA for so long but life has been so crazy that I even had trouble living with it ;)**

**And I know, this is not a new chapter of I'll be at your side II, but it will come eventually, don't give up the hope :) I just need some more time and I need to figure out my ideas again and then I can continue writing.**

**But tonight I was watching Forgivness and Stuff and I got an idea for a OS story, so here it is.**

**It's nothing special and I know I'm not back to my old writing quality but well. This story includes a lot of the dialog from the episode but a lot of new stuff too, so please bear with it.**

**and now, ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hospital Nights**

Christmas time. It's usually the time of the year that you spend with your family and loved ones. Lorelai Gilmore was spending this day alone though. Good thing Christmas was still two weeks away. But today was her parent's Christmas dinner and she was uninvited. Emily Gilmore had uninvited her own daughter. Okay, they had had a pretty bad fight a few days ago but that doesn't mean that it is okay for her to uninvited her daughter. It's just rude.

Now Lorelai was sitting at the counter in Luke's diner, waiting for him to finish her burger, while everyone at her parent's house was enjoying the delicious apple tarts. It just sucked!

The sound of a plate sliding over the counter brought Lorelai back from her thoughts. She looked down and couldn't believe what she saw. There, in front of her, on a plate, was a burger. And not just any burger. It was a burger shaped like Santa. A Santa Burger.

"What did you do?", she asked, looking up at Luke.

"You wanted something festive", he deadpanned.

"You made me a Santa Burger", she said, still in awe.

"It's no big deal."

"He has a hat and everything."

"Yeah, I just cut a piece of wonder bread, you know, poured a little ketchup, piped on a little cream cheese", Luke explained, almost a little shy.

"No one has ever made me something quite this disgusting before. I thank you." She couldn't believe how cute he was. Though, cute isn't the right description for Luke. But she couldn't think about anything different or more fitting right now. She was still kinda overwhelmed.

"You're welcome", he answered. But before Lorelai could say anything else her phone started ringing and Luke pointed at his "no cell phones" sign. As always. They had their usual discussion about the annoyance of cell phones and Lorelai even casted a vote which made Lorelai decide to just "screw democracy". But at that point she had already missed her call. Great! Luke and his stupid no cell phones rule. This could've been important. What if it was Michel? Or Rory, calling to tell her that her mother didn't make apple tarts this year. Dream on, Gilmore.

Luke was currently busy being pissed at Taylor. Something about free hot chocolate and singing. Lorelai didn't care, she used the time to listen to her voicemail and see who it was. _Grandpa's in the hospital, please come! _What?! Her dad was in the hospital?

"Oh my god", was all she could get out at that moment. Luke shushed Taylor and turned around to Lorelai.

"What's going on?", he asked, a little scared by the look on her face.

"My father's in the hospital", she answered him. But Lorelai just didn't know what to do right now. She had no information on what happened. What was she supposed to do? Going to the Hospital was probably the first step. But how? Rory had taken her car. She had no car that could get her to the hospital. Why wasn't there a firm or something that you could call and that would take you to places? No, wait, there was. A cab. She needed to call a cab. Where's the phone. She needed a phone to call. Realizing she had on in her hand she tried to call the cab company. But what was the number. She couldn't remember it. Was it something-cabs, cabs-something-something or 1-800-cabs? Why can't anyone tell her the damn number of the cab guy.

"I'll drive you", Lorelai heard Luke say and only then she realized that she must've said all these things out loud. Not caring, she just followed Luke out back to his truck.

The ride to the hospital was slow. And not in the 'time is moving so slow" sense. Not, it was literally slow. It seemed like Luke had never heard of 4th gear or something.

"Look!", she exclaimed.

"Relax."

"We're being passed by senior citizens."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Bye, Grandma, bye:", she said sarcastically while waving out of the window.

"There is ice on the road, those people aren't being safe", he defended himself.

"Well, maybe they are not being save but at least they're getting somewhere." This was just frustrating. She knew it wasn't Luke's fault. He was just being responsible. But she was just out of her mind. She needed more information.

But listening to her voicemail for the seemingly millionth time didn't change anything either. The message was still the same. Which is a thing that Luke pointed out to her as well and ended in her freaking out even more. What was she doing? Luke was being amazing. He was killing himself to get her to the hospital and she was yelling at him. She should be so thankful that he offered to drive her and closed up his diner for her without thinking about it twice. Not everyone would do that. And she _was_ thankful for it. Thankful for Luke. Thankful for him being there. Actually, thinking about it, Luke has always been there. He was such a great guy.

When they finally reached the hospital the two of them frantically looked for a sign of Emily or Rory. They were supposed to follow the blue line on the wall, but that turned out to be an impossible thing. But Emily wouldn't be Emily if you didn't hear her through the halls of half of the hospital. Lorelai and Luke found her in a heated discussion with a nurse and Lorelai had to step in or the nurse wouldn't have lived to see the next day. Only when the nurse had left, Emily realized that Lorelai didn't come alone.

"Were you on a date?", she asked curiously.

"What?" Lorelai responded, totally confused.

"You have an escort?"

"No, it's Luke, mom."

"Which is her way of saying we weren't on a date", Luke pitched in. But wait, Lorelai wondered, did he just sound kind of disappointed when he said that? No, that can't be.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that", she said, turning to Luke.

"Well how am I supposed to know you weren't on a date? It's Friday night and you show up here with a man", Emily continued.

"With Luke, mom." Lorelai was getting frustrated again.

"It's not insane to assume a date was involved." Okay, enough!

"You're right, ok, it's entirely possible that I was out on a date." Lorelai blurted out.

"Just not with me", Luke's answer quickly followed. Now, wait a moment. Is it possible that he just sounded even more disappointed than before? No… is it? Does Luke wanna go on a date with Lorelai? This all sounded very confusing but Lorelai couldn't focus on that right now.

"I was eating at Luke's when I got the message. He gave me a ride, end of story. Is Dr. Reynolds here?" Soon Emily and Lorelai went on a sear for any kind of information about Richard and left Luke behind in the waiting area. The search ended with Emily kicking a patient out of the hospital's best room and Lorelai finally being able to talk to Rory. When Rory had calmed down and went on a coffee hunt, Lorelai dropped into the chair next to Luke's.

"You're very brave for her", he said affectionately.

"Yeah, well, it's my turn. God this sucks."

"Hey come on, you gotta think positive here - bright side, good thoughts. Rainbows, unicorns, clowns, little cute…furry - ok I'm out", Luke tried to cheer her up.

"Thank god", Lorelai only answered, smiling. Luke was being great again. He looked really uncomfortable himself but still he tried to cheer her up. Lorelai hardly realized Emily passing through, talking about something like unacceptable pillows. What she did notice though, was Luke's weird behavior when a gurney passed them.

"Jeez, are you okay?", she asked him concerned and confused.

"Yeah, I'm just not big on hospitals you know the smell, people being wheeled by with tubes sticking out of them, you know, drainage, fluids, gaping holes – ", he explained. Lorelai sighed and shook her head.

"Okay, listen. This is ridiculous. This will probably not be the last time you're in a hospital and you can't react like this every time they roll a sick person past you. That will make the people here call those other people with the nice white jackets."

"Very funny. What am I supposed to do, Lorelai? They freak me out."

"Okay… next time they roll a gurney past us, you concentrate on me. Not on the ceiling, not on your hand or feet. Just on me, okay?"

"Okay", Luke answered, skepticism clearly in his voice. And as if on cue, they saw another gurney being pushed their way. Lorelai put her hands on Luke's shoulders to make him focus on her. He turned and tried to focus on her eyes. Those blue eyes. Lorelai, in turn, had to look into his eyes, too. And for the first time she realized how blue they actually were. She always knew he had blue eyes but she had never realized before how blue they really were. They weren't ocean blue like hers. They were lighter, more like an ice blue.

This made her curious on what else she would fin on his face. Without thinking about it she let her eyes travel over his face. His nose, which looked like it had been broken once. His scruffy cheeks, which she had to admit, looked really sexy. And his lips. Why had she never noticed these lips before? They kinda looked really soft for a guy like Luke. If they're actually as soft as they look? And before she knew what happened, her lips were on his.

Luke was shocked. How did that happen? One moment he was staring into Lorelai's eyes, trying to ignore the sick people passing buy and in the next she is kissing him. Lorelai Gilmore was kissing him. Luke Danes. While Luke was thinking about the impossibility of Lorelai kissing him, Lorelai was only able to think about the fact that his lips were actually even softer than they looked.

They both didn't think about the weirdness of the kiss or the place they were at. There was only one thought they both had in common… _Damn, this feels good!_

Before the kiss could get more heated, they heard the doors behind them open and Lorelai looked up only to see that this time it was her father being wheeled by. She immediately jumped up and followed the gurney, asking the poor guy who was pushing it a ton of questions. Luke sat there for a second, totally shocked and confused, thinking about what had just happened, before he got up as well and followed Lorelai.

In front of her dad's room though, Lorelai found herself unable to go in. With the excuse to find coffee she ran away from her dad's room… and from Luke. She just needed to clear her head. There was just so much happening tonight. Lorelai felt like her head was going to explode. A few halls down she found the coffee machine and after throwing in some coins she realized that this must be the broken one, Rory has been talking about. Great!

Frustrated she pushed button after button but nothing happened. This day started to get worse with every passing second. First her mother uninvited her, then she gets a message that her father is in the hospital, she kissed Luke and now there's no coffee. But was kissing Luke really a bad thing? It definitely didn't feel bad. But what does that mean? What's gonna happen now? Are they gonna forget about it? Act like it never happened? Is it going to ruin their friendship? Or, will there, maybe be more? And as if all of these questions weren't enough already, Lorelai had to ask herself what _she_ wanted to happen. With a last frustrating groan she pushed the button to get her change back and went to walk the halls.

While Lorelai was contemplating the night's happenings in front of the coffee machine, Luke was sitting in one of the chairs next to Richard's room, thinking for himself. He still couldn't believe that Lorelai had kissed _him_. He was just her friend Luke. Her food and coffee provider. Not that he wasn't happy about the kiss. Everything was just so confusing. Why had she kissed him so sudden? What did that kiss mean? What can he expect from that kiss? He didn't want to get his hopes up only to get them crushed later on. But he couldn't deny a little happiness. He would hold all that in though, until they knew what was going on with Lorelai's father and that he was going to be okay. That was what they were here for after all.

Luke had been so deep in thought that he didn't realize Emily coming out of Richard's room and sitting down next to him. She looked at him curiously.

"So what exactly is going on between you and Lorelai?"

"Nothing. Really. We're friends, that's it", Luke answered. Half an hour ago this answer couldn't have been more true but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. But Emily didn't need to know that.

"You're idiots, the both of you", Emily just said. Before Luke could think about the meaning of that sentence, Lorelai comes back. After a short conversation Emily leaves to wash her face and Lorelai actually turns to the room door to go in. Slowly opening the door, she walk in, pushing all the thoughts of Luke to the back of her head. Her dad was more important now. But she could hardly believe that the man in the bed in front of her was her father. That man looked so small, so vulnerable. Lorelai had never seen her father like this. She bit on her lip to hold the tears in until her dad opened his eyes. They both looked at each other for a few second but before any of them could say anything, Emily, Rory and the doctor came in. Lorelai stayed to listen to what the doctor had to say and when she heard that he was gonna be okay, she unnoticeably left the room.

Out in the hall she finally let loose. Luke came around the corner with a cup in his hand when he found Lorelai there.

"I heard, everything's okay", he said, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah. They're going to keep him over night but - but he's going to be fine", not able to keep herself together anymore she slightly leaned forward and put her head against Luke's chest. Luke put his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"Ok, see here's where the guy is supposed to give the girl his handkerchief but I don't have one…and plus, I find the practice a little revolting so…", Lorelai lightly laughed against his chest and uncrossed her arms to sneak them around his neck, hugging him really close to her.

It felt nice to have him so close. To smell him, to feel him. She was so grateful hate he had been here with her all night.

"Thank you Luke, so much! For everything you did tonight", she said, looking up and into his eyes again. They were both staring for a few seconds until Luke remembered the cup in his hand.

"Oh, I got this for you", he said, giving the cup over to her.

"Ah, where did you get that?"

"Nurse's lounge."

"Uh-huh"

"What? You're not the only one who can flirt." That made Lorelai laugh.

"Okay, the door was open", Luke admitted.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said again and giving him a grateful look.

"Is there anything else I can do?", he asked, trying to help her as much as he could.

2Yeah, could you take Rory home?" After they agreed that Luke would take Rory home and Lorelai would stay a little longer, Luke and Rory made their way down the hall. At the end of the hall, Luke turned back one last time, only to see Lorelai blissfully drinking her coffee.

It was evening the next day and Lorelai was on her way to Luke's diner. She had stayed at the hospital for another hour or so, helping her mom out. She had felt good about it. It just felt like she was supposed to do it as the daughter.

Most people would think that after the night she had, she would've fallen into bed like a rock but even though she's been really tired she just couldn't fall asleep. Now that all the worries about her father had been out of her head, she had been up thinking about the happening with Luke. She still had no answer to her questions but she knew one thing. She had to thank Luke again.

So, the thing she did all day was thinking about a nice present for Luke. It actually wasn't as easy as it sounded. But after thinking about it for some time she got the idea to buy him a new head. His flannel shirts and baseball hat where kind of his trade mark and Lorelai figured that he must have a lot of flannel shirts but she only ever saw him in his green hat.

With her present in hand she was now entering the empty diner. Luke was wiping down one of the tables and looked up when he heard the bells ring.

"Hello", she said a little shy.

"Hey, how's your dad?"

"Better, though he says that life is not life unless it includes a steak. How come you're not out with everybody?", she asked while walking over to him.

"I had some things to do"

"Right, anyways, this if for you", she said, giving the bag she had in her hand over to him.

"What's it for", he asked confused.

"Just a thank you, Christmas, whatever…", Lorelai rambled nervously. Before Luke could argue though, she took the hat out of the bag and played with it.

"It's a baseball hat. I just thought, you know, God forbid something happens to that one, you might need a spare." Lorelai reached up and took the old, green, hat from his head and replaced it with the blue one. Backwards of course. She adjusted the hat a little while looking into his eyes and then slowly let her hands run down to his neck, letting her fingers play with his hair.

"Lorelai", he swallowed. "What does all this mean?", he asked.

"I have no idea", Lorelai answered without breaking eye contact. She slowly moved forward until she was only an inch away from his face. Letting her eyes move down to his lips again, she closed the space between them and slowly let her lips get in contact with him. Being prepared for it this time, they both set a slow pace, enjoying the kiss as much as they could.

Lorelai was again the one to break the kiss.

"I really have no idea what all this means. But I do know that I want to keep doing that"

"I'm really relieved you feel that way", Luke answered, smiling at her.

Lorelai steps back from him and slowly walks over to the window.

"Hey Luke, can you turn out the lights?"

"Why?", he asked but walked over to the light switch anyway.

"To watch them rehearse the procession" Luke turned off the lights and walked over to her.

"I don't know why they have to rehearse it. It the same damn thing every year."

"Aw, come on, Luke", Lorelai said while sneaking her arms around his waist. "This year it is more special", and with that she winked at him and they both enjoyed watching the rehearsal together.

* * *

**Kay, that's it. I hope you liked it, even though it's not my best. And PLEASE leave a review to let me know what you think. The positive an the negative :)**

**-Jule**


End file.
